Gaming Conception: Adventures
by Marshal Yenom
Summary: After leaving the world of Worm, Rimuru Tempest has taken to going on a multiversal adventure. His first stop? A rather fanfiction version of the Wizarding world of Harry Potter, as a version of Harry with his magic sealed early on. Mostly a collection of short stories in various settings.
1. Chapter 1

Gaming Conception: Adventures

After leaving the world of Worm, Rimuru Tempest has taken to going on a multiversal adventure. His first stop? A rather fanfiction version of the Wizarding world of Harry Potter, as a version of Harry with sealed magic.

**And here it is, the sequel to my first ever completed story. I said I had the idea, and now I'm writing it. Onto the chapter.**

Part 1

Chapter 1

When I, Rimuru Tempest, first wake up in the new world I was supposed to living in for the next while, after dissolving into many motes of light as a travel method, it is to the body of a baby. And not just any baby, apparently I am in the body of the baby Harry Potter. How do I know? Well, the distinct form picking me up from my cradle in a destroyed room is a pretty good hint. I just hope Voldemort's death spell tore Harry's soul from the body before mine hopped in. Another thing I should note is that my mind didn't degenerate alongside my body like in Worm.

Yeah, that was a bitch and a half to figure out. It might have only been a difference of five years, but it certainly changed a lot about my ability to trust in the government. Good news was that they were nowhere near as bad as they could have been, bad news was how naïve I was to just follow them blindly.

As I let events play out, I decided not to do anything. I am a baby right now, so I have no influence over anything, and growing myself with **[Self Manipulation] **would be… ill advised. Another reason is I was having to much fun playing with something else I got from this.

**[New Skill created**

**Shapeshifting (LvMAX): combining Self Manipulation with latent Metamorphmagus ability from your paternal grandmother, you have the ability to turn into any form you can think of, as long as it can work within physics. Adds and locks 5 MP to keep user alive while in forms unsuitable for human survival]**

I was too interested in playing around with my new skill to pay attention to the world around me. That, admittedly, was the cause for much annoyance for a while into the future. After recently turning into and back from a semi-solid blue slime, I looked at the glowing wand in Dumbledore's hand. From his eyes I could tell he was afraid- not of me, but for me- and I let him continue. That was a mistake. As soon as the spell hit me, I could tell something was wrong. I couldn't access my magic, couldn't even tell it was there at all, except for my power telling me it still existed.

That wasn't what really got to me, however. What was most troubling, to me, is that I couldn't access most functions of the Gamer. I had all my stats, but the stats dealing with my physical abilities had been cut locked to what a normal baby would have. I couldn't even access my inventory, nor Aranrúth or my mask. My skills were also locked to what I could physically preform now, and I even lost my **[Shapeshifting] **skill, now that it had been turned into a magical skill. The good news is my luck was still in full force, so if I can stay out of the Dursley's way and not get abused like so many versions of Harry.

After the Witches and Wizards left the area, leaving my in a magically warmed basket with a letter, I started working on one of the few supernatural skills I could work on. Occlumency was a purely mental ability, after all, and even if I can't master it before having my magic unsealed I should be able to get a decent way into it.

XXXXX

By the I reached the true start of canon, roughly a month before the school year was set to begin, Dumbledore had come back and unsealed my magic. He didn't stay long enough to even mind read anyone, if this was a version who would do something like that, just appeared, shot a spell to unseal my magic, and left.

With what I could find using my powers, the seal Dumbledore used was a form of infant binding. It allowed for the complete restriction of magic from a person, but is usually overwhelmed by the time the sealed turns two due to how much magic the average Wizard can put into it and how much it requires to cast. That the one Dumbledore had cast having only just begun to even fray was telling of both his strength, and the power of the Elder Wand. Most families use the much more efficient child bindings, which only restricted accidental magic a great deal rather than completely seal it off altogether.

**[Analysis] **also told me why he did it as well. He had seen my transformation, and was worried about me either killing myself or losing myself inside the instincts of some animal after I decide to transform into one. It could easily be either a good Dumbledore, worried for me, or a bad one, worried for the sacrifice needed to kill Tom. Given his worry, however, I will give him the benefit of the doubt for now.

Either way, now that I had my powers and magic back, I want to continue to play around with my **[Shapeshifting]**. It has been nearly ten years, after all. A bit less than a third of my total life in every world, but still a significant amount.

Just as a check to see if it still worked, I turned into a slime again. There were no downsides to the form that I could find, other than not being human of course, so I decided to stick to the form for a while. As I expected when left on that doorstep, there was a rather large amount of the Dursley's avoiding me altogether over the years. I was given the extra bedroom that would have been for Dudley's toys originally, and I can't recall having a combined total of even two hours of conversation between every interaction with all of my new relatives for the past ten years.

That was fine by me. What I remember from the books left me uninterested in forming a bond with them at all, and I am not the kind of person to kill indiscriminately. Of course, this also left me quite a bit of time to practice my magic, which I am not averse to. I do, after all, have 1300 MP to experiment with. For one, I want to replicate the **{Predator} **skill of Rimuru using this magic system. I highly doubt I will get anywhere near as good a skill as he had, but I just want to see if I can. If I remember correctly, Fiendfyre was a spell that was so dangerous and effective on Horcruxes because it could burn magic. Or was that fanon?

Doesn't matter. I am pretty sure this version follows more of fanon than canon anyway, so I am going to believe that it is possible.

Another thing I want to do is become an Animagus. That should be simple enough, I had mastered Occlumency as soon as I regained my magic, so even if the skill is basically worthless to me, it should be easy enough to learn. Not to mention that I am curious what my form would be.

XXXXX

Finally, having received my letter, all I told my relatives while I went out to find the Leaky Cauldron was left on a note, saying that I was buying things for my school this year. I was, of course, disguising myself with my abilities so as to go unnoticed. The Goblins were greedy bastards, not that I expected anything less, but even they couldn't see through my disguise until I told them who I was and transformed myself back into what they were expecting. I gave them evidence of who I was, they rekeyed my vaults for a hefty price, and I went about buying what I needed for this year. Plus a little bit more.

I have no need for a trunk of any kind, my inventory is much better for that kind of thing. Robes, gloves, and hats were also unnecessary, my magic resistance is higher than that of the dragonhide they have for sale by now, and I could weave my own clothing as per usual. My disguise is, of course, simply my appearance from Worm. That is where my identity lies, and that is how it shall be. I sent a letter of acceptance through the shop in Diagon Ally, and then went to buy a wand. I know that I will lose track of time once I get into the book store, and so I want to be responsible and put that off until the end of my trip.

While in the wand shop, before Ollivander had a chance to try and scare me, I turned and gave a small bow. "How do you do, Mr. Ollivander?"

He raised an eyebrow at me. "I do believe I have never had a customer detect me before I made myself known to them. You are here for your wand, are you not, Mr. Potter? Bah, of course you are. Why else would you be here?" He seemed to speak at me rather than to me. I was not really surprised that he could tell who I was, actually. He's just the type of character you would expect that from.

"Your mother bought her first wand from me, as most magical children in Britain do, ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work. Your father, however, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. For you, I believe your wand will be quite interesting."

He handed me a wand from his shelves, and on it went. I had to try a great many wands, some of which I almost overpowered. That could have been a dangerous situation, but Ollivander was able to stop them from exploding. Finally he pulled down another wand. I had gone through more than half the wands in his store, and he was getting a bit too excited for me. "Try this one. Maple, Phoenix tail feather. Eleven and a half inches. Quite springy."

As soon as I picked it up, I knew this was my wand. The original Harry Potter had the area around him light up. I had a small cloud of black fog float out of it. Perhaps my attempts to recreate **{Predator}** influenced the effect.

"Hm, this is interesting indeed. Dumbledore expected another wand to match you. Bah! Shows what he knows. You can't predict the wand a person will bond with, not truly. This wand suggests a person who travels, who won't be tied down, who sees the world, or perhaps that should be worlds, as his home. One that may learn much about magic, and someone who is rather adaptable. That will be seven Gallons." I paid him, and took my wand. "Now shoo, I need to clean this up."

XXXXX

And now for my next stop, Flourish and Blotts, the book store. First thing to do is buy my school books. After that, I read as many magical theory books as I can, and buy the ones that interest me. I have quite a bit of money left over, due to not needing to buy several things. And unlike what fanfiction would have you believe, that vault is not just a trust vault. The Potter's may not have been the most wealthy family, but they weren't exactly poor.

The only other vault I have is one storing the donations received from all over Europe and further abroad. No matter what kind of Dumbledore I have in this world, at least he seems to like acting like he cares. He made an announcement that all mail for me would be redirected into that vault, as 'a toddler has no way to understand and respond, don't you agree?' I am finding it harder and harder to believe that he is a bad person, even if I know it could be a mask.

Anyway, back to the books. After the school items were bought, potion ingredients put on a rack so I could store them as one item in my inventory and not break when I take them out, I was more interested in reading the books they would allow me to than buying at the moment. Oh, I would buy plenty by the time I left, but I would be reading many more than I bought.

They had just about anything that was somewhat common in Light and Grey topics. From Occlumency and Ligilimency, although very little and only defending from the second, to the common and more uncommon books you'd find at school, then to the story books that that are Lockhart's texts, that he would make mandatory in second year.

There was… a great deal of books practically flying on and off the shelves wherever I was reading at any given time. It got to the point that the shop assistants had to ask me to stop. I did as they asked. I could tell I went a bit overboard. I then went to the counter, bought my books, and left to go back to the Dursley's house.

XXXXX

I went back, went to my room, and experimented. I found a way to silence my room from the rest of the house, so that was done. Now, I can have louder things happen, although I don't want any physical damage to occur to the house.

I alternated between using my wand, since **[Analysis] **couldn't detect any Trace on it yet and Hermione said she practiced before school began, and doing magic without it. The latter was much harder, of course, but I believe is worth the extra effort. The books I had bought, especially those on Arithmancy, helped in my original spell.

My spell is named **{Devour}**. And that is what it does to magic. I am likely the only person who'll ever be able to cast the spell, as it takes quite a few steps that require the extra help from **[Multitasking]**. Then there's the fact the spell cannot be cast with a wand, else it could burn the core. The spell cannot, currently, give all of the magic from what it consumes. The spell itself is mostly powered by what magic is in a spell that gets consumed. There are elements of magic filters, so that the magic is neutral before getting put into my core. It would be bad, for example, if an unfiltered Avada Kedavra got shoved into my core, although I will gain some affinity towards magic of certain types with the absorption of some things. And the spell was completed on the day I go to Hogwarts.

I have no need for the Weasley's to yell around about the platform so I'd find out where it is, so I got on the train rather quickly. Slime form, notice-me-not's and several other spells of that nature spelled on top of each other made for a potent disguise. Even if someone could see through it, all they would find is a slime that had some magic hopping around. And thus, I took a compartment all to myself. Other than the frog that hopped in and tried to sit down inside me. Since it seemed the frog wasn't about to go away any time soon, I started dismantling the various charms hiding me.

That turned out to be a good idea, because Neville came along soon after looking for said toad. Using magic, I am still able to speak, somehow. That meant I could still greet the boy, even if he was surprised at a talking blue blob. Still, he accepted the invitation to sit in my compartment. And that's when Ron decided it would be a good time to stick his head in. He took one look at me, then turned around and left to find another compartment. As should be expected, Hermione Granger was the next student to take a look into this compartment.

Hermione is, of course, a very scholastic witch, and so got here earlier than most other Muggle-born students would have. Those that did are ones who found themselves friends with other students that already knew of the Wizarding world. Those who already had established friendships have found compartments of their own, and so likely wouldn't allow her to join them. Hermione is stated to have not had any friends before starting Hogwarts, nor did she make any until Halloween. And of course, being the curious person she is, perhaps a bit much for most people, she started asking questions as soon as she was given leave to sit.

"What is that?" She was rather rude, and that sort of reaction to strange things could be dangerous for her.

My transformation from slime to human was obviously surprising for both of them, but I need to get it into her head what that sort of reaction would get her, and I think she would learn better from a human than a talking slime. "That is rather rude. I am just as human as you are, miss Granger."

She completely ignored the point, however, and just asked a number of questions. "What kind of magic was that? Can you teach me? How do you know my name?"

Now glaring at her, I showed a bit of anger in my response. "Apologize, miss Granger, and I will answer your questions." I have nothing against her personally, but sometimes she just doesn't stop to think before acting. The Magical world is not entirely the same as the normal world. There are creatures with the intelligence of a human that would take her curiosity, if shown in this manner, very poorly. Learning that now, and learning how to recognize when is the time to apologize and when it is okay to ask questions will do her a world of good.

But it seems I got through to her. She looked down, and did apologize. I softened, and did as I said I would. "It is fine. You just needed to recognize when to apologize after being unintentionally insulting. Now, I said I would answer your questions. I would be called a Metamorph, someone who can change how they look without using a spell or potion of some sort. It is a type of line magic, magic that is passed along through a magical family line, most of the time, and cannot be learnt. There are spells that can do similar things, however it takes more magic to accomplish the same things I can. Also, this ability can be used subconsciously, and with much greater control. As to how I know your name? You have a name tag sticking out of your trunk."

**XXXXX**

**And that's the end of the first chapter of the sequel. Yes, he didn't change much from canon up to this point, and that is due to me not really seeing a way to do things otherwise. He is a careless and passive person, for the most part. It is not in his nature to change things before they would be changed just because of him being himself and a new piece on the playing field. On his last world he was the strongest person that existed after a month had gone by, and only grew stronger from there. He never really grew up much, and never had a reason to.**

**Here in the Wizarding world, it is different. There are creatures that can kill even him here, and his magic resistance will do little against the killing curse. {Devour} will work against even that, but magic can allow people who shouldn't be able to the ability to surprise him. He knows all of this from his reading some time ago, and is a bit scared of it.**

**As for Hermione, I think I have her characterization mostly correct. She is a curious and smart, but she can also be rather bullheaded and self-riotous at times as well, a perfect example being the house elves issue. She's not perfect, she's just a good person with flaws and good sides, like all the rest of us. Rimuru is trying to get her to think and reign in her curiosity because he is scared for her as well. This is a more fanfiction-based setting, and a lot more dangerous than what few challenges their group had during the books.**


	2. Chapter 2

Gaming Conception: Adventures

After leaving the world of Worm, Rimuru Tempest has taken to going on a multiversal adventure. His first stop? A rather fanfiction version of the Wizarding world of Harry Potter, as a version of Harry with sealed magic.

**And here we are, with the second chapter. The writing of this story will be slower than with the first... I'm going to go with book, even if that is not quite accurate. There were flaws in the first that I could probably have caught if I had gone slower, if I hadn't posted a chapter almost every day. But I will not worry about that, not here. I will continue on with the chapter.**

Part 1

Chapter 2

On the boats over to the castle, I sat with the same people that were in my compartment. Of course, there were four people in each boat, so there was an additional person. In this case, the extra was Sue Li. A girl who was sorted into Ravenclaw in the original, a bit shy as well. There wasn't much conversation on the ride, it was rather short. When all the first years caught sight of the castle, they all let out a gasp. I am unashamed to admit I did as well. It is a very stunning image, and I have not seen anything as impressive in either of my previous lives. And then we almost drifted into the hanging plants before I wandlessly parted them around us.

We were led to that little room by McGonagall, off to the side of the great hall, and she started her speech. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly. Before you can take your seats, you will be sorted into one of the four houses. While you are here, these houses will be like your family. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. Each have produced outstanding witches and wizards. Your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will earn the house cup. I hope you will all be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. I will return when we are ready for you."

After that, conversations resumed among those who intimidated by her. I had gotten split up from those I rode here with, but I could see them talking with others. I was more interested in Draco Malfoy making a fool of himself. While I have not personally met this version of him, he didn't seem too far off from canon. That, of course, means I have no intention of befriending the arrogant crybaby. You'd think that someone who grew up in the Magical world would understand how weak they are compared to some creatures that exist, but most Purebloods have no concept of humility.

McGonagall came back and led us to the great hall. The hat started to sing, and I had no desire to listen to it. The normal things sorting's you hear all the time, Ron into Gryffindor, Hermione into Gryffindor, Draco into Slytherin, Charles Potter to Gryffindor- wait, what?! No! I don't want to be in one of those 'Potter Bashing' stories! Okay, it's okay. I was just called up as Rimuru Tempest, so as long as I stay out of his way, I'll be fine. I can deal with the occasional annoyance that comes from these.

As I walked up to the hat, I tried to figure out how I missed this. Wait, no, that's easy. I avoided just about everything to do with the name Potter, didn't read any newspapers, avoided any possible section about it in the bookstore. It isn't really surprising. How did they survive, though? I was using **[Echolocation] **while inside that house, and their hearts weren't beating, after all. Nor was there any fourth body in the house, before Sirius arrived. Wait, it wasn't Sirius that brought me to Dumbledore, was it? That's annoying. I can keep up a misconception, even if I can remember everything with perfect clarity, if I don't review the memory of it after it happens it seems.

It was Hagrid that picked me up, not Sirius. The Potters could have used Homunculus. It is a bit frowned upon, but not illegal. For a short time, the fake humans can fool most people with just a passing glance. Voldemort would have figured it out in seconds, if he did more than walk through and kill everything that moved. They could have hidden, laid a trap, and either my body was also a Homunculus or they used an actual child as bait. It was a somewhat uncommon, although not unused, tactic during the last war. After the first few times, the Death Eaters wised up somewhat and checked for such traps. A lot of stupidity for it to work this time, then.

And that also means that a lot of people will be their evil, somewhat incompetent bashing versions as well. Damn it, hopefully the Animagus potion gives me something good to offset all of this. That has been started already, and Potions comes very easy to me, having maxed out my **[Cooking] **skill. And what is potions than just cooking with unusual ingredients and steps? It should be done in a little under a month from now, and I should have more than enough free time to do every step at the correct time.

And then I was under the hat, not going to lower my mental barriers here. Nor do I need to, this is an ancient magical artifact created by the founders of Hogwarts, supposedly taught by Merlin. Who was either immortal, or a time traveler, considering when he was said to have done things. Taught the founders, taught King Arthur before that, and learned magic at Hogwarts after being sorted into the Slytherin house. But none of that matters here, right now it is just time for me to be sorted.

"_Hello, Mr. Hat."_

"_And hello to you too, Mr. Tempest. Ah, and you're a reincarnated soul as well."_

"_Are there others?"_

"_More than you'd think, although it is rather rare. And I've sat on few heads of someone who remembers their past life, and none before you who remember two of them. Although your unusual circumstances would be the reason for that, eh? Draco Malfoy, for one, is the reincarnation of a muggle prostitute. Ah, don't worry, I cannot share any secrets I take from your mind. An additional enchantment from one of the later Headmasters, although no less binding for it."_

"_Didn't you just-!"_

"_No, that life is no real secret, nor does it have any effect on who he is or will become. Now, where to put you? You are plenty brave; Gryffindor would be ecstatic to have someone who defended their city from a Beast like Leviathan. However, every advantage was in your hands. The only way you could have lost was if you had allowed it, so that is a bit less impressive. You are plenty smart enough, your 'stats' see to that. Loyal, too. You see no need for cunning, and have little ambition, so Slytherin is out."_

"_So, where am I going? I would prefer not to be placed in Gryffindor, however. Not Gryffindor, not Gryffindor, heh."_

"_Then, better be _Gryffindor! _Sorry kid, but if you have the courage to argue with a millennia old hat created by some of the greatest witches and wizards to have lived, you'll be put in with the lions."_

I glared at the hat, but didn't argue. It is a rather obvious decision. I just don't want to have to deal with the Gryffindor house if this is to be a WBWL world. As I sat down at my new table, I ignored the looks that were shot at my appearance. I wasn't about to justify myself to them, not now. I will wait until I have actual experience with those in this house before judging them all to be suicidal idiots, but I won't allow them to change me.

Ignoring Dumbledore, I just started eating as soon as the food appeared on my plate. I can eat as much as any bashed characterization of Ron Weasley, although I have better table manners. This version of Ron does have the basics of manners, eating with the utensils instead of shoveling the food down his throat, which I am glad for. I wonder how else this world will differ from normal WBWL worlds?

After the food was all eaten, the prefects lead us to our common rooms, as is usual. The password was the same as ever in the first week of the books, Caput Draconis. Translates to dragon's head, even if it is mostly nonsense. The prefects told us which side was for which gender, and the group split up to go to bed. One of the prefects pulled me aside, and I can guess why.

"Where do you think you're going? Didn't you hear me? The girls' side is over there." Yep, called it. I slapped him in the face with a tail of hair for the assumption.

"I know exactly where I'm going. I am no girl, so why would I sleep on their side? Don't make stupid assumptions, idiot," after I finished speaking, I continued on to my dorm and to my bed.

XXXXX

Waking up, I got ready for the day. I have no idea if we have classes immediately, I never paid much attention to those parts of the books, so I just went to the great hall to get breakfast. After a while, the teachers came to get breakfast for themselves and passed out our schedules a few minutes after that. I wake up very early, I think due to a combination of the Gamer and Occlumency effects, so for the rest of the students the teachers were eating breakfast before they arrived to begin.

We have a week to get somewhat used to the schools changing environment, given that it's hard enough to get used to the layout of a new, normal school that doesn't have rooms that move to another floor every other day. Smarter than I'd expect from what I normally find, although it is likely a somewhat old tradition.

Over the next week, I took the time given to do what I was supposed to. It seems that very few in my house decided to do the same, feeling that messing around with their friends was a better use of their time. That isn't to say all of them did, but while most people took a couple hours or so, very few actually explored all that much. There are several places that I know of from reading the books, but I have no real idea on how to reach those locations. The Room of Requirement, for example, is said to be and is located in front of a Wizard trying to teach trolls to dance. While the room can be a very great help, depending on what it's limits are, it took me two days to complete my mental map enough to reach the room every time.

Unlike in some fanfiction, the room can't create 'shades' of people that it recognizes. It has the ability to create magical portraits of any person that has entered Hogwarts, as it can recreate objects that have passed through the doors. However, these objects are held together by the magic of the room, so unless the object you are trying to bring out was simply put into the room, they cannot be taken out of it without starting to dissolve.

This is part of the reason for how much 'stuff' is in the room when you ask for somewhere to hide something. While it is certainly possible that all those objects were placed into the room, having been here for a thousand years after all, the requirements to open the room makes it highly unlikely. And where better to hide some random object than among thousands of others? So, the room creates a multitude of almost any item that has passed through the doors, and places them randomly. Or at least, it did the first time. Unless moved by another person, any object that has been placed somewhere in the room will stay there. The Diadem or Ravenclaw, while incapable of the magic holds being replicated, much less the soul fragment, would have stayed in the same spot regardless of haw much time had passed.

And so, I used the incredibly valuable resource. By now, I have already completed the full Hogwarts curriculum. The Gamer and the skills I possess making it difficult to have _not _done so, had I put in even the slightest bit of effort. My Int and Wis stats alone would have had me jumping months of classes simply by making connections between what I read, and I had no intention of slowing myself down by just following the class schedule. I could, as I am now, complete any NEWT exam you care to name and, save for CoMC as I have no practical experience dealing with the creatures, pass with an Outstanding in all of them.

And there is no boasting in that statement. I literally tested myself with past exams sheets that the room created, and showed them to a portrait of a previous Headmaster. Even as I learned and made connections, my mental stats grew. Magic of that level, of the books I could have the room create, isn't something I have researched before. All I could do over most of the past ten years was go at the pace of those around me, slowing my growth to glacial levels compared to what I should have been capable of. Slow to me, practically unstoppable, but still slow.

At this point I have to seal myself, just to stop my magic from latching onto any vague thought and acting on it. I can remove it with at will, but I like theatrics. So, I made the seal and anchored it to a sentence, an Aria, if you will. It's simple, but it means something to me; "_What do you know, of reincarnation?"_ Not exactly something you would say in a conversation, at least not phrased like that, so it should work good enough.

Other than just having possibly adverse effects on the world around me if unsealed all the time, I made the seal for another reason. I also have the choice of limiting my physical abilities as well, leaving me weaker, more able to enjoy fighting even against normal wizards. While those are progressing far slower than my mental stats, being over 100 in each is nothing to sniff at. Really, that phrase is just my recasting of the seal, putting a different resistance against my abilities.

For stats, the mental ones are somewhat different than the physical. My End stat regulates my defense, health, and health regeneration all at once. Those values are split between Int and Wis, with the later taking magic regeneration and some kind of magic potency, leaving Int with the first two. Both the physical and mental point capacity stats, those that regulate my health and magic levels, have roughly the same skill at level 50, that is, giving an extra 500 health/magic for their respective stats. That means that at the age of roughly six to seven-ish I had more magic available to me than Dumbledore. The only skill that I got from Wis increased my magic regeneration, and I expect that will continue.

The 100 value skill of End is something truly ridiculous. Called **[The Second Chance]**, it allows me to survive being killed once a month. That isn't all there is to it, however. After gaining 1000 HP back, two-thirds of my then-current health, I then gain 30 seconds of invulnerability to whatever killed me last. Not quite as broken as something like Hercules' God's Hand, it is still not something to be dismissed. Not quite as potent as it might sound, if I was killed by a sword I can't be killed by that particular sword for the next 30 seconds, and I gain no additional resistance than what other skills can give me.

I was broken out of my thoughts, not actually being in the RoR at that time and just eating breakfast before classes were to begin, by James Potter walking up to me.

"Rimuru Tempest. We need to talk."

**XXXXX**

**And that's where I'll end this. More on the chapter, I didn't actually intend for this to be a WBWL story until I actually wrote that bit in. Now, I won't be following a lot of the tropes associated with that type of story, as is somewhat implied by a couple of things seen above. I can understand if this is not to the tastes of a lot of the people who may yet read my story. All I ask is that you give it a chance, and don't just dismiss the entire story by this portion of it. There will be some things done somewhat strait, but a lot of what I tend to see amongst this type of Harry Potter AU will be twisted and bent, if not outright subverted.**

**Onto more behind the scenes stuff. Wizards will have their magic and such translated by his power as a double stat in Int and Wis. This second stat value is solely to determine their magical strength, and says nothing about their actual mental capabilities. Dumbledore might have Int: 7 (72) and Wis: 4 (53). One of the highest magic scores of any wizard, Rimuru doesn't count, having MP: 720, as well as very good regeneration and potency. He is very smart, as we know from canon, however he has a tendency of not applying that as much as he could. As I understand it, intelligence can be summed up to what you know, while wisdom is how well you can use it. A rather basic summary, but I believe it to be accurate enough, and the magic potency thing is an example of that. Until the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Gaming Conception: Adventures

After leaving the world of Worm, Rimuru Tempest has taken to going on a multiversal adventure. His first stop? A rather fanfiction version of the Wizarding world of Harry Potter, as a version of Harry with sealed magic.

**And now I have the third chapter. Yeah, it feels better for me to write this slowly, even if some people might not like it. If I had tried to keep up a pace like on the first book, I can say with certainty that if it was any longer it would almost never had been complete. Anyway, onto the chapter.**

Part 1

Chapter 3

A bit bemused, I followed along with Mr. Potter to a classroom a bit off of the normal paths for students going to classes. Given the sheer size of the castle alone, that was rather easy, before factoring in what magic can do to a building. Inside the classroom are all of the Potters currently at the school, I don't know if they had any more children since me and my twin, along with Dumbledore. Looking at the runes around the room, Wards, a fanon element but useful nonetheless, I worked out what they were doing to some extent.

They seem to have figured out who I am, as far as this world goes. The Wards seem to be extra insurance, limiting someone that would normally have enough magic to match Dumbledore to roughly the amount of a good third year. A bit too little to cast most dark curses, and someone they should be able to take down if necessary. Of course, it does nothing to limit my physically, so this situation is in my favor. And even then, I've gained enough magic that even being limited by the Ward would still make me as strong in magic as a good veteran of their magic police force. They sent off their detection spells, and I let them work as intended. They couldn't harm me with them, after all.

James was the first to speak, being somewhat impulsive. "Who are you really?" He asked while pointing his wand at me, glowing.

I simile, amused. I guess Dumbledore either isn't certain, or just didn't tell them yet. "Dumbledore should know, after all, he was the one to cast that seal on me to begin with," for emphasis, I turned into a slime again, like he saw ten years ago.

Dumbledore spoke up now, looking at me over his glasses. "We know that you are Harry Potter, and we now know that you aren't a fragment of Voldemort. We want to know who your old life was, this isn't the first time a Homunculus has lived past the degradation point."

This surprised me some. "Huh, how did that happen? I can see how a Horcrux would do that, a piece of a soul taking over the running of the body from the facsimile they are created with, but how would that work otherwise? A reincarnated soul doing the same, maybe? But then, that would need special circumstances to pull off... the attack by Voldemort! The soul would fight against the fragment, waking it up and allowing the body to survive. Is that correct?" I looked back up at them, not realizing I had started staring at the floor, and started laughing at their faces. Looks like they really didn't expect me to figure it out so quickly.

Dumbledore snapped out of it first. "Your name, please."

Phrasing like a question, the force of an order. Very well, I will play along for now. "I've been using it this entire time. My name has been, and always will be, Rimuru Tempest. The greatest Hero alive in the life I used to live. Nice to meet you."

XXXXX

And they just accepted that without saying anything. The Potters tried to get to know me better, which I found annoying until I finally figured them out, for the most part. James, while still childish and a prankster, had grown up a bit. At least enough that he wouldn't play pranks violent enough to permanently injure against the average person.

Lily is mostly the same as she was in school. I bit less quick tempered, perhaps a bit smarter, certainly more jaded and experienced due to the war, but still a kind person. She was harder to pin down, given I knew little about her personality to begin with. Neither one of them were as cruel or negligent as I had expected, nor as self-absorbed, given the type of story I am living.

Charles is also a difficult one. He is very used to fame, but doesn't like it very much. He's actually rather shy, but it isn't a side he normally shows to people. He is also more down to earth than I expected, but his parents have pounded it into his head that it isn't deserved, that he wasn't even within twenty miles of that house when the attack happened. Those donations that were left in my vault were originally gifted to Charles, but he decided to have them automatically put into my vault, to the one he felt more deserving of them. That was something that had been confusing me since I found out I was in a WBWL story, and this makes more sense than what I had thought happened.

And then classes began. Or rather, classes had begun a while ago, but weren't very interesting for the first week that we had them. McGonagall gave her lecture about the dangers of Transfiguration, which I would say is on par with some of the things that can go wrong when working with potions. Accidentally creating Cthulhu would not be fun, even if it wouldn't last ten minutes before breaking down. No clue if that's actually possible, but I have no wish to find out. And potions... if the Draught of Living Death and Liquid Luck aren't prime examples of the insane things you can do when making potions correctly, let alone messing up, I don't know what is.

History of Magic is just as boring as you'd expect, and from all my reading I could probably teach this class better than the ghost they have doing it now. Charms is interesting, although like all of the other classes, we are going very slow for now. We've only just gotten to things like the Lumos Charm matchstick Transfigurations by now, after two days in each of those classes just learning about some of the theory behind both branches of magic.

Astronomy will always be a theory class, just looking at stars and never doing anything, so very boring. For now, Herbology is just having us work with the simplest of plants. No danger, not even color changes, these plants might as well not be magic at all, and I don't think all of them are. DADA is much better than in the original books, given Quirrell was not the teacher for this year. No, the curse had somehow been broken, and for the past three years it has been James teaching the class.

Having an Auror from the previous war did wonders for the grades of the class, especially so given that there was now a stable curriculum, because there are no more conflicting teachings styles that students had to deal with from year to year. And whether or not James Potter had been an Auror in canon, rather than just part of Dumbledore's vigilante Order of the Phoenix, didn't matter because he is here.

Am I missing any classes? The electives are only in the third year, so not those... hm, no, I got all the five compulsory classes for the first few years. Let's see, the only thing to do is subvert the various plots of the books. The third book has done that just by the circumstances, so the next easiest to stop altogether would be the second book. With the snake speech thing combined with one of my skills, I gained **[World Languages] **allowing me to speak the language of anything that could have the intelligence to talk among themselves. I have no interest in stopping the events of the fourth, or at least most of them, nor do I know how I could.

And here I am at the Chamber of Secrets, or at least the entrance to it. I have to wonder whether this part of the castle was originally something else, if Slytherin was a major pervert, or if it was cunning to place the entrance inside a girls' bathroom. Whatever the case, I now needed to open the door. And how cunning is having the password be open?

I just got on with it. "_Open" _and with that, the chamber that was sealed for almost a thousand years, and then last opened fifty years ago, gave itself up once more. The walk along the walls of the tubing took a while at normal walking speed, but I was in no hurry, and no stairs appeared when I asked for them. Walking along, not even giving the shed skin a second glance, my own body is better in every way after all, I opened the door to the next chamber.

Opening the mouth of the statue with the egotistical password, "_Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four!" _The Basilisk slid out, and I listened to what it was saying as it did so. I needed to know if the long isolation turned it insane, or if I could still let it live. But its ramblings about killing the unworthy, spoken in the third person, made my choice for me. Quickly, the black fog of my personal magic enveloped the snake, collapsed, and disappeared back into my hand.

This time, the spell gave me almost all of the magic from the snake. Some was lost powering the spell, but my magic reserves went up by 900 points. The ability to sense magic, most often called Mage Sight in fanfiction, is very helpful for that spell. Most magical creatures had neutral magic, so I didn't need to waste so much on filtering it, and thus I gain so many benefits. The Basilisk, for example, despite most often being made by Dark Wizards, is not a dark creature in and of itself. And what little corruption there was due to insanity was overwhelmed by my own vast stores of neutral-aligned magic. I gained an affinity for petrification, like I'd get an affinity for fire from a dragon, but that's the "worst" that happened.

Sure, I would need to use all of the filtering built into my spell when absorbing something like a Horcrux or Dementor, but even a little improvement is nice. Speaking of, I should probably do something about those that Voldemort has lying around now. The cup is at Gringotts, so there's nothing I can do about that for now, or at least not legally. I might be able to get to the locket sometime around Christmas, if I can convince Sirius to take me to Grimmauld. The scar is gone, never having truly existed in the first place, having lost the fight for my body and getting absorbed by my soul.

The diary is at the Malfoy manner, leaving the Gaunt ring in the shack as the easiest to get to at the moment, besides the diadem that has already been taken care of. Having decided on a course of action, I ran over to the area that I knew would hold the fragment. I crossed the distance in less than a minute, as I can reach hypersonic speeds without exerting myself. The traps laid around the shack were easy to bypass, being able to see what the magic would do and how to solve them giving me something of a magical cheat sheet.

The curses on the ring were ignored just as easily, and so the ring was destroyed. I am a bit too impatient to wait until the second year to get the diary, so that was next on my list. The Wards around the building were harder to get around than those on the shack, but I managed. **[Stealth] **is a skill I picked up in Ellisburg, and while not one of my highest leveled, it is more than enough here. The diary is underneath the drawing room floor, along with a bunch of other dark artifacts, as Draco had boasted sometime in the books. I didn't care about anything other than the diary at the moment, so I did nothing about the rest of it.

That just leaves the cup, the locket, and Voldemort himself. I'll take care of the last two at around the same time, he will likely notice the loss of his last Horcrux, and I don't want to give him time to make another. That means it's time to negotiate with the goblins. This... is going to almost gut me. I wonder if i can trade them the skin of the Basilisk for some of the cost?

XXXXX

That was a lot less expensive than I thought it would be. Sure, it cost almost five thousand galleons, but they seemed eager to get rid of it, and gave me a better price for the shed skin than I thought they would.

With the Horcrux in the cup taken care of, that just left the last two parts of Voldemort's soul to be destroyed, thus fulfilling my role in this world. I'll stick around and participate in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but I believe that will be the last thing I do before moving on. Regardless of all that, I settled down to wait out the next few months, proceeding through school as I was before.

Rather predictably, when the Animagus potion finished brewing, my form was a slime like I had been using my other powers to turn into, although with the color changed to a pale, leaf green instead of blue. On the other hand, my Patronus was something else that I couldn't quite identify.

The thing with the troll on Halloween never happened here, so I expect that the next time Voldemort makes his move to be sometime on during the winter break, due to the lack of students. I put up a Ward to inform me of anyone entering that forbidden corridor, and other than Hagrid feeding his Cerberus it hasn't been breached yet. This has all been almost too easy, but I have foreknowledge and have been going about this sneakily and smart. Magic is a wonderful tool, but even it has its limits. And there is a reason that most people with the Gamer tend towards magic more than physical combat. But more than that, my skills can go beyond what can be accomplished with magic alone in a lot of cases.

Until the holidays do come around, I have a project to work on. I want to gain the ability to travel through the Multiverse, and that will take a lot of work. Leaving my destination up to chance, for now, should make it much easier to accomplish, although I will have to put in failsafe's. Such as not ending up in a place that works under physics non-compatible with me. That would be bad. The work on that should take me months, but I think I'll need a magical transportation skill before it'll work properly. I don't think magic alone will get me crossing dimensions.

This will be so much fun! A project that will need actual effort to accomplish, instead of the fake effort of the Horcrux Hunt.

XXXXX

Amusingly enough, the Dimensional Transference spell project was completed on the train back from Hogwarts. I won't use the spell yet, not for a couple of years. I have the time, and I want to live in this world for some time longer, even after I take care of Voldemort.

Another thing that I did was rather stupid. My Animagus form, that green slime, is something of a receptacle for magic and spellwork. So, I tied my **{Devour}** spell into it. However, I didn't think about the consequences of doing something like that, given that my form is still me, no matter that my magic broke me down into that same slime. I don't think I am entirely human anymore, now partially made out of magic. Oh, I still have flesh and blood, magic can create matter from itself after all, but at a basic level, I am that slime, and that slime is a being that consumes magic to make itself stronger.

That was not something I was going to be shouting out to the rooftops, and it doesn't really change much. I can't actually turn myself into a cloud of magic or something like that, so nothing has changed. The only thing that has is giving me a greater appreciation for the Gamer, without which I would have died, a bit more self-preservation, and a greater connection to my magic.

ANYWAY, back to the Horcrux Hunt. Getting permission to visit Sirius' childhood home was easy enough, just saying I wanted to visit because I remembered an Uncle Padfoot was all that was needed. Kreacher had already been taken care of, so there was nothing that stopped me from taking that locket, and then I just waited for Voldemort to go after the stone.

XXXXX

After having my Ward around the corridor tripped by Quirrell/Tom Riddle, who stayed as the Muggle Studies Professor this time, I left a sort of clone behind to take my place so my disappearance wasn't noticed. A bit of magic applied to my **[Afterimage] **skill worked for that. Waiting inside the room, I spoke up just as they entered, changing my form to what Harry Potter would have looked as at this age, without the scar.

"Hello, Tom. Remember me?" I was given no reply, just a great deal of spells shot in my direction, all of which were consumed by my spell. I held up the locket and asked my next question, "Do you recognize this? It is the last one, after all." I could see the anger and fear in his eyes, before he threw something at me. It looked like a bottle of... sand? Whatever it was, I didn't want it touching me if he thought it would do something. It was also consumed.

**[New skill unlocked**

**Time Magic (Lv1 0%): your ability to manipulate time]**

Not wanting to deal with thinking about what just happened (why would he have a bottle of Time Sand on him? Why did he think it would work? Was it supposed to... what, 'scatter' me through time? Something else?), I just went on to dispose of both soul fragments in the room.

After finishing with that, I went to tell Dumbledore and the Potters that it had all been taken care of. I would then continue living my life here for the next twentyish years, before using that Dimensional Transference spell to head on to my next Adventure.

_Finished Part 1_

**XXXXX**

**That took longer than I thought it would. I was stuck at about 2,300 words in and just could not get past that point. Anyway, that's the end for this part of the story. There will be more to come. Honestly, like Worm, these won't be very long stories in the various settings, for the most part. There might be some that get quite a bit longer, but don't count on it. And the Time Sand? That was added in on a whim. In story, it was just one of many things that Quirrell had grabbed just in case it might have helped. And it might have allowed him to turn back time on the mirror, to before Dumbledore used his fancy spell, so he could have taken the stone. Of course, it also could have had an... explosive reaction, amongst other possibilities. Used directly on Rimuru, as intend by the enemy in the room, it would have, as he assumed, scattered him across time.**

**Next on the list is Naruto, although he does go through several other worlds before that that don't actually need his help, being just fine on their own. That is, worlds going through multiple time periods, modern to ancient, that he doesn't feel the need to change.**


	4. Chapter 4

Gaming Conception: Adventures

And now, for the next stop on Rimuru's adventure through the Multiverse, the Ninja world of Naruto! Staring as the Nanabi, the Seven Tailed Beetle! Let's see how this goes, Ne?

**And here it is, the second part to this story, where he starts in the world of Naruto. What I'm doing here is something I've seen done similarly, in either way, but not in both. What I mean by that will be obvious soon, if it isn't already, but I won't tell you here. Anyway, on with the story.**

Part 2

Chapter 1

After seeing to the funeral of my final grandchild in this world, I walked to a secluded forest that I knew of. These past couple of worlds were normal, boring, but they were a nice distraction from the action-packed ones of the first two. But now, I want something more. "**{Dimensional Transfer}**" Let's see what I get this time. As I faded from this world, I kept an eye for the screen that was soon to pop up. When it finally did, I let my face betray what I was feeling for the first time in decades.

**[Welcome to the world of Naruto. Specifically, you have found yourself in the Jumpchain version. As a requirement, to make sure even just one person will have a better life than they would have, you are required to take True Jinchuriki. Everything else is up to you to decide]**

I picked what I wanted and could afford, before submitting my choices to the System. But seriously, a Jumpchain? Why? And why that specific Perk?

**[Due to similarities, CYOA(S) that last(ed) for ten years, you were drawn towards this world. You need not worry; it will not be an often occurrence]**

**[Magic and Chakra have merged. MP converted to EP]**

**[Due to Scenario: Beast Within, and the selection of Chomei, EP has increased by 140,000]**

**[Conflict; Scenario: Beast Within, and Drawback: Warring States. Resolved: starting unbound, atmosphere, Failure Condition: Sealing before ten years are up]**

**[Entering World: Now]**

Shaking off the disorientation from the change, I gazed around at the sky around me. The first thing I need to do is reapply my seal. That was done quickly, and I continued flying. The next thing to do is shrink myself, possibly shapeshift into a human form. The Tailed Beasts are Chakra constructs, after all, so it won't inconvenience me any. None of my size, appearance, or the amount of tails I show to the world is going to change how much EP I have, which has more than tripled since getting here.

After doing that, again taking the form I am used to, although my eyes are now emerald rather than the yellow they were before, I have one thing that I absolutely need to do before anything else. Activating my **[Mage Sight] **skill, I started tracking Zetsu.

XXXXX

Finally finding the damn plant, I didn't give it time to speak before I consumed it. No need to take the risk of someone trying to bring it back from pieces, after all. Kaguya doesn't need to be revived. Plus, I don't want to give him any mercy.

It took me seven long years to figure out how to track him, due to his ability to blend into nature, until I thought about Senjutsu. That took a couple of months to master, showing the difficulty of a skill that can take decades to get even the basics, especially when I have no experience in balancing different energies. Shinobi create Chakra from both Physical and Mental energies, but I only have experience using Magic.

After that, I flew far away, and settled down to sleep. Personally, I don't want to be sealed inside a host. I might not be one of the original Tailed Beasts, but that is something we share in common. I had the System set an alarm for the day of the Kyuubi attack, but I did little else.

I just took care of the entire 'end boss' plot of the series, I deserved a nap. And the self-purification I was doing with my Chakra would work better without my interference, being a self-sustaining process until complete. And in my dreams, I remembered the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and the reactions of those watching as I released my seal to fight a dragon.

XXXXX

Stretching, I silenced the alarm I had set decades ago. The self-purification had finished at some point, I doubt there is a sensor that can detect the power I have sealed away, so I believe I am ready to go to Konoha. My best bet is to pretend to be a recently orphaned baby of some Shinobi parents that died fighting against the Nine Tails. Judging by the sky the attack is already over, so I won't be noticed.

Following my plan, I flew to the village on wings more fit for the beetle I entered this world as rather than any human. But that didn't mean that they were non-functional on a human, just out of place. And rather than a Chakra Cloak, these are physical wings, although only working because of my Chakra.

I managed to sneak into the village, due to my Chakra levels matching my disguise. Finding a pile of rubble that looked like it came from a collapsed house, I conjured a basket and a letter. The writing on the letter matched my ruse, and I made it look smudged, although still legible until you get to where the signature would go. No one can trace the handwriting, there are no names to trace, I will show off my transformation somewhat so there is a reason my DNA can't be matched, and it's almost perfect. There are undoubtably better ways to go about this, but I have my plan and I'm going to stick to it.

XXXXX

Growing up in a ninja village was surprisingly normal. Granted, most orphans were forced into the Shinobi program to make up for the many casualties, where we are being taught to kill and such, but I had planned on joining anyway.

As with most self-insert stories, I had befriended Naruto early on. The changes from that were rather small so far, just that he lost his crush on Sakura and was somewhat calmer, having even a single person that paid attention to him. Me, on the other hand...

"GET BACK HERE YOU BRATS!" Yelled the latest pranked Shinobi. Right now, it's around graduation day, so he was serving as a distraction. While he caught the attention of everyone, we were painting the Hokage Monument, like the scene in the anime.

I cackled, but continued running from him with Naruto. While Naruto may not have changed much, he brought out a bit of mischievousness in me. I was smart enough to use paints that would wash off easily with water, not wanting to take hours like it would normally to clean it all up. And we both still got caught by Iruka. I greeted him before he tied us up, more amused than angry. We were still dragged back to the academy, though.

While Naruto used his Sexy Jutsu, and the hilarity that came from it, I did something different. I did a transformation, but into the image of the Fourth Hokage during the Kyuubi attack, rather than anyone currently alive. I figure that Iruka should recognize it, being alive while Minato was. It also can serve as a somewhat subtle indication that I know who Naruto's father is.

"V-very good... you can sit back down now," Iruka stuttered out, a bit distracted, his eyes darting between my Henge and Naruto.

I complied, turning back to normal as I did so. Sitting in the seat next to Naruto, I waited for my turn to take the graduation test.

XXXXX

Of course, Naruto failed due to his problems with the normal clones. I walked up to where Mizuki was finishing his talk, acting like I heard what they were saying along the way. I am going to let this play out, although I won't have Naruto going into this blind.

"You know he's a traitor, right?" I asked the blond.

"HUH!?" Was his elegant response.

I let myself sound amused as I answered him, "The scroll he wants you to steal is called 'Forbidden' for a reason. There are secondary examinations, but this isn't one of them. We could try and talk the Hokage into allowing it, and since Mizuki is a Chunin, if we manage it you would definitely qualify for passing."

I let Naruto drag me along to him immediately, knowing we wouldn't get in trouble. The Hokage likes Naruto too much, and we are bringing him information on a traitor to the village. When he looked up from his paperwork, I told him about Mizuki. He considered it for a moment, before speaking for the first time since receiving my report.

"And why do you think I would allow a recently graduated student, and another that didn't even pass the exams, handle this situation?"

He doesn't seem angry, except maybe at Mizuki, but he is curious. He seems rather accepting of my plan, but he needs some assurance that nothing will go wrong. I smirked a bit, knowing what he would think of the Chakra chains. With the sound of rattling metal, I made a show of creating and controlling the chains of the Uzumaki bloodline.

"Does this help?" I asked, 'innocently'. He didn't say anything for a moment, before gaining a calculative look.

"Very well, I shall allow it. Mizuki is a Chunin, so be careful and think before you act. However, you must get past me first," he said as he stood up in front of his desk.

I looked over to Naruto, and he got the hint. "Sexy Jutsu!" With the Hokage blown back into the wall from the exaggerated nosebleed, I quickly took the scroll and we started going to the training ground.

"Hey, Rimuru, what where those chains? That was soo cool!"

"That is thought to be the Bloodline of the Uzumaki clan, which you may or may not be related to. They were an allied village to Konoha, so the Hokage might have given an orphan their name as homage, a decent possibility. They also tended to have large Chakra reserves, and were rather good at Fuinjutsu..."

XXXXX

While Naruto was working on the Shadow Clone, which I didn't need, I was coping the more... tame techniques in the scroll. This included the Clone Explosion, Shadow Shuriken and Kunai, the notes on the Hirashin from the Second and Fourth Hokages, among others. None of that includes sacrificial techniques, either of the user or others. If I really wanted Shadow Clones, which have very few benefits over my Afterimage Clones, I can always get Naruto to teach me.

Not everything in the scroll is quite as dangerous as all the rest, the Shadow Shuriken Jutsu isn't likely to kill anyone above civilian level from Chakra Exhaustion like the clone version, but so many are that the level of response in canon to its theft was a good thing.

If someone found the Hirashin, without knowing what it was, and tried to copy it down to use it... Well, it's a good thing I had almost twelve years and the Gamer to work on learning Fuinjutsu. Time/Space Jutsu can backfire horribly, and Fuinjutsu can be even worse...

After Naruto managed to get the Jutsu, I rolled the scroll back up. It was about here that Iruka found Naruto in the original, and a minute or two after that when Mizuki arrived to steal it. No need to let it get in the way, and I believe I've copied just about everything that I am willing to use. And right there, as expected, is Iruka.

As Iruka and Naruto went off into conversation, I kept an eye out for Mizuki. When he finally arrived (seriously, he's a Chunin and the same person who told Naruto where to go. Why did it take so long?), I ruined his attempt to make an entrance by talking.

"So, the traitor has finally arrived. You'd think that the same person who told Naruto with the scroll would have gotten here first, but I guess even then you fail to measure up to Iruka, huh? Mizuki-_sensei."_

The traitor sneered in response, having discarded the mask of academy teacher the moment he got here. "Well, well, well. Looks like the demon-brat brought another with him. It doesn't matter, you'll all die just the same! Now hand over the scroll!"

"NO, Rimuru, you mustn't! It could put the village in great danger!"

"Hey Naruto, want to hear a secret?"

"What secret?"

"They've been lying to you your whole life, since the decree twelve years ago. Everyone knows, except for you. Iruka's trying to hide it from you even now."

"What is this decree? Why does everyone else know about it?"

"Don't tell him, it's forbidden!"

"The decree is, no one can tell you the Nine-Tailed Fox is inside you. The Fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents, Rimuru's parents, destroyed our village, has taken over your body! You Are the Nine-Tailed Fox!"

I burst out laughing, startling the three that had forgotten about me. This was ridiculous in person, knowing the truth of it.

Mizuki was scowling, angry at my disruption. "What the hell is so funny?!"

I wiped a tear from my eye before answering, provoking him further. "You truly believe that Naruto is the Fox. If that was true, you would be dead where you stand, you wouldn't have a chance to fight back. Naruto is a _Jinchuriki;_ the container, not the Fox."

"What the fuck would you know?!"

I smile in response, looking nothing other than gentle and kind, but... there was a hint of madness in the air. "The Uzumaki were known for three things. Large Chakra reserves, their Chakra Chains, and an extraordinary talent for Fuinjutsu." I then started on my Aria, releasing the first level of my seals.

"_What do you know of Reincarnation?_

_Life, Death, and what comes After?_

_For it is in my Experience..._

_That I find my Answers._

_Restriction Level 1! Release!"_

Having finished my chant, my Chakra shot up to high-Jonin level. That is, around 8,000 points of energy. The sudden change, along with the green chains that appeared in the air around me, had my former sensei paling in fear. The beatdown that followed, from both me and Naruto, having reaffirmed the fact that there are people who care for him regardless of the fuzzball, had both Iruka and the ANBU, that were in the area as a precaution, looking at the both of us with a measure of respect.

**XXXXX**

**And that's the end of this chapter. It's shorter than I would like, and it took longer to write than I wished, but it's done. The scene with Mizuki was fighting me every step of the way, but I made it through.**

**Anyway, for those of you who don't like the Jumpchain thing, don't worry. It won't be much of a factor on the actual story. I don't think I'll ever use it again, so nothing to worry about. Down below are going to be the rough Chakra levels, for those interested. Remember, these are averages, and don't say much about the skill or actual combat ability of anyone in said category.**

**Civilian – 100**

**Academy Student – 500-800**

**Genin – 1,000-2,000**

**Chunin – 3,000-5,000**

**Jonin – 6,000-8,000**

**Kage – 9,000-12,000**

**One Tails – 20,000**

**Two Tails – 40,000**

**Three Tails – 60,000**

**Four Tails – 80,000**

**Five Tails – 100,000**

**Six Tails – 120,000**

**Seven Tails – 140,000**

**Eight Tails – 160,000**

**Nine Tails – 400,000 (together) 200,000 (split)**

**Rimuru ~ 192,000**

**As you can see, the power levels of Wizards vs Ninja are highly skewed. This is because Wizarding spells cost much less, wands make it cost even less, and the highly variable nature of Magic. Dumbledore had roughly 1,000 MP and was considered one of the strongest Magicals alive. He would have been on par with a high Chunin/ low Jonin in an actual fight, due to not being very physically fit and his old age.**

**I hope you enjoyed, and see you next time.**


End file.
